


Subtle

by MissSugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugar/pseuds/MissSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>subtle<br/>adjective<br/>1. (especially of a change or distinction) so delicate or precise as to be difficult to analyse or describe.</p><p>In which Hinata's crush goes unnoticed... until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

Hinata's crush on Kageyama is subtle. Nobody knows about it.

Sure, others like Sugawara may have a hunch, but nobody knows for sure.

There's no blushing involved when they touch, no accidental hand-touching before quickly pulling away, and surely no romantic atmosphere when they walk home together after practise.

Hinata hasn't made any romantic advances towards Kageyama either. He's had urges, but has never followed through.

The urges happen at random times when they're together. They happen when Kageyama leans in to tell him something and Hinata has the urge to tackle him into a hug. They happen when they're sitting close and sometimes Hinata will want to hold the other's hands. They happen when Hinata spikes a winning toss and he thinks about kissing Kageyama right there on the court.

His crush is subtle, well _was_ , until now.

Hinata Shouyou, first year at Karasuno High, middle blocker of the school's volleyball team, and overall a great guy, accidentally blurts out that he thinks Kageyama is _super attractive_ after practise at 5:54pm on a Tuesday when they're walking home together.

Kageyama has his mouth full of pork bun and even so, with his head tilted to the side in confusion but a light blush gracing his cheeks, he still looks _super attractive_.

The dark haired boy swallows the food in his mouth before casually replying, "You too."

Unbeknownst to Hinata, Kageyama also has a subtle crush on him.

But they'll find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazy and I procrastinated.


End file.
